MON Vanya!
by alili lunamoon
Summary: On sait combien Belarus aime son grand frère... tellement qu'elle agit comme une Yandere... (ou comme une fangirl?)
\- Raah, mais ou sont ces photos?!

Les mains en plein dans le coffre, la jeune fille mettait la chambre dans un bazar total, envoyant tout les autres objets que ceux qu'elle cherchait vaciller à travers la pièce. Ces photos, elle les voulait. Et plus que tout. Au pire, si elle ne les trouvait pas, elle pouvait très bien les faire elle-même. Ce ne serait pas un problème. C'était America qui lui avait parlé de ces images, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. On peut dire, en effet, qu'il ne faisant pas attention si une fille qui serait intéressée par celles-ci se trouvait dans le groupe de personnes qui l'écoutait. Et maintenant, après avoir fouillé sur et sous le lit, dans l'armoire, dans tous les tiroirs du bureau, dans toute la salle de bain, elle était en train de vider le grand coffre en bois qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la chambre. Lâchant un grognement, elle prit son habituel couteau dans sa main, se demandant comment casser les murs car, peut-être, ces photos se trouvaient bien cachées derrière ceux-ci, qui sait? Alors qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle réfléchissait, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit la fit se retourner. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la personne devant elle, ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- B-Belarus? Qu-Que fais-tu dans ma chambre? Demanda le jeune homme en tremblant et en observant le bazar gisant dans l'intégralité de la pièce.

-Ah, mon Vanya adoré, tu tombes bien...! Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. J'ai justement un petit quelque chose à te demander...

\- V-Va-t-en!

\- Pas avant que tu ne me dises ou sont ces photos que tu caches si bien!

\- ...Quoi? Mais... Quelles photos...?

\- TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN! Lui cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ces photos pornographiques dont parlait America il y a quelque jours! DONNE-LES MOI!

La grande nation ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- M-Mais... il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit America! Ces photos n'ont jamais existé!

\- Je ne te crois pas! Et je les veux tout de suite, ou...

Avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Belarus s'évanouit et s'effondra par terre, inconsciente. Étonné, Russie s'approcha, se demandant vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- B-Belarus? Bégaya-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il regarda son visage, si calme par rapport à d'habitude. Qu'avait-il fait? C'était sa sœur après tout, et depuis qu'elle le stalkait il ne faisait que la fuir... peut-être qu'après tout, elle ne demandait que un peu d'amour... il devrait être plus gentil avec elle, lui aussi cela lui faisait du mal lorsqu'il voulait s'approcher d'Ukraine et que celle-ci le fuyait. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas le pourquoi du comment de ce soudain évanouissement. La contemplant, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la coucha sur ses genoux avant de murmurer d'un air triste :

\- Je suis désolé, Natalya...

Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux, regardant le visage de son frère qui la fixait, avant de s'écrier :

\- Aha! Je t'ai eu! TU ES A MOI, MON VANYA!

Alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras avec force, il essayait de se débattre, mais sans succès. A croire que la jeune fille avait bien plus de force que toutes les nation réunies.

\- Épouse-moi, grand frère! Nous sommes faits pour êtres unis pour l'éternité!

Alors que Russie se lamentait et étouffait, sa sœur tentait tant bien que mal de l'embrasser.

\- Lâche-moi! Criait-il alors que la jeune fille le tenait fermement.

\- Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu donc pas à l'accepter?! S'énerva-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, elle se calma, et alors que Ivan semblait pétrifié, elle l'embrassa. Puis elle le regarda, avant de lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime, Vanya. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle se leva, ramassa son couteau et sortit de la pièce, laissant son frère sans voix.

Celui-ci entendu sa sœur crier un "qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?! Ne t'approche par de mon Vanya d'amour ou JE TE TUE!" et une autre voix plus masculine bégayer un "d-d-désolé! J-Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes là-bas! S'il t-te plaît, baisse ce couteau Belarus!".

Ivan soupira. Mais c'était sa sœur après tout... elle était comme ça... N'empêche, il faudrait quand même trouver une solution pour qu'elle arrête d'être aussi possessive. Parce que sinon, il serait prêt à repartir vivre seul en Sibérie au lieu de rester ici avec cette Yandere. Mais, d'un côté, il l'aimait... comme sœur chère à son cœur.

Au même moment, cette dernière se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sans lâcher son arme favorite, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et prit l'appareil photo entreposé à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir, ces photos? Alors elle les prendra elle-même.

Le soir, sourire aux lèvres et prête à aller se cacher derrière l'entrouverture de la porte de la salle de bain, elle attendait patiemment que Russie aille prendre sa douche...

 _ ***~FIN!~***_


End file.
